And I Love Her
by BelleFlorence
Summary: This is a WICKED SWAN fic. Basically placed after season 5. Emma's having a struggle on making people accept her relationship with Zelena, while Zelena is having a struggle to get accepted by everybody and make sure nobody will ever take her daughter away from her. - Give it a chance. - Rated T for now, you have been warned. - Cover done by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so new fic! But this time it's** **Wicked Swan** **because I've been dying to make one for a while now.**

 **This will be slightly AU because I'll make a few changes on the plot to make this work, but it's still Storybrooke and magic stuff. - This is past season 5(which I am not paying any attention to), so let's assume Emma recently left her dark one days because of true love's kiss, from Henry.**

 **Also Regina has no feelings for Emma or whatsoever. So yes it'll be Outlaw Queen even though it'll just be stated as two people that we know are a couple, I won't waste much time on their relationship affection.**

 **Anyway, I won't say anything else, just enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A cold – Part I

Life was okay for Emma Swan, as okay as it can be after everything.

Everybody was relieved she was no longer the dark one, that finally the dark powers were gone, but it still took a while for some to adjust because they still remembered their saviour as the villain. However, that's the least thing that bothered Emma, thing's only got real complicated when she decided to be open about her relationship with Zelena; yes, the blonde detective was dating the 'Wicked Witch' like people still liked to call her.

The actual attraction started very soon in Emma's dark ways, when she decided to have a conversation with Zelena. Let's just say later on she took the offer 'ready to kiss and make-up'. She admits that was when the lustful attraction started, Zelena always said it was only her dark side acting up but when Emma stopped being the dark one and had a serious conversation with the witch, the redhead soon realized that Emma wasn't fooling around, and she wasn't up to kill her anymore. As hurtful that can be sometimes, Zelena is nobody to judge and started to understand why Emma felt like she had to do that. – Emma wanted more, she figured she deserved it and so did Zelena. Both went through a lot in their lives and they can easily relate to their pasts: abandonment, abusive home, pregnancy behind bars and unfairness. It was like another person that could understand how she actually felt, how the rejection and being misunderstood affected her, Zelena could easily relate to that, maybe more than Regina did.

And Emma's bond with Regina went to rock bottom again, it seems the two can't be friends for that long and they only talk to each other when it involves Henry or work, the rest of the time when they do talk to each other usually ends in another conflict, because of Zelena and the child. – Nobody approved Emma's relationship with Zelena not even Henry or her father which were actually her last hope, they just couldn't see how Emma would be safe around Zelena without even changing her own ways. Plus, there was the whole child issue, Zelena and Robin shared custody of the beautiful little girl, Robin spent a week with her and then Zelena spent another week with her, it was only fair, but it wasn't easy to make them agree that Zelena should spend time with her daughter just as much Robin did, and she means unsupervised time, which she eventually got; thanks to the Blue Fairy who finished a powerful potion/spell that could lock Zelena's magic away and she could never ever get access to it. Zelena proved herself by accepting that potion/spell and sacrifice her magic; all to be with her little bubble of joy.

Emma couldn't understand what else Zelena needed do to prove everybody she was trustworthy and that her life had meaning just like everybody else, but the redhead says she could careless if people have a stick up their asses to see her change, she just wanted to be with her daughter and with Emma, yet the saviour knows how much it really hurt her deep inside.

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

Katelyn now grabbed the plastic spoon and shoved it inside the empty yogurt before bring it up to Emma's mouth. The one-year-old child was 'feeding' Emma.

Emma chuckled when she noticed what Katelyn was doing, so she decided to play along. She pretended to eat the yogurt even though there wasn't any, and made pleasing sounds before rub Katelyn's tummy. "Yum, it's good!" She exclaimed.

Katelyn just carried on with her play but it ended by smearing Emma's face with the little bit of yogurt left. While Katelyn did that, Emma simple shut her eyes and pressed her lips together, trying to not be too uncomfortable by the all mess Katelyn was doing on her face, but when the toddler stopped, the blonde quickly opened her eyes and made a silly face which got Katelyn let out that adorable baby laugh.

"I see you two are having fun." David commented with a small chuckle as he noticed Emma's dirty face and the sound of that laugh was just pure joy.

"Yup." Emma grinned and then removed a bit of yogurt from her cheek with her index finger and poked Katelyn's chubby nose with it, and that got the little one try to look at her own nose to see how dirty it was. Emma just laughed lowly because it was adorable to see those bright blue eyes crossed. "She's my only way out of this all boredom." Emma smirked and then quickly rubbed Katelyn's tummy, slightly tickling her as well. "Aren't you Kitty-Kat?!" The redhead toddler just threw a fit of giggles as she tried to shove her chubby tiny hands inside her small mouth.

"I bet. Lately things have been very slow." David said as he leaned against his chair and placed his feet over the table, on a corner, far from the all things in the table. "Hey, Katelyn…Katelyn, Kaaatelyn." David began to call out for the little girl.

Katelyn tried to turn her head to look at the man and Emma adjusted Katelyn's body position so she could easily face David.

"Hii, little one." David smiled and then began to play the peekaboo game with her; first using his hands but then he got too carried away and was now hiding behind his own desk and then pop out of nowhere, which would slightly startle Katelyn but she just laughed hysterical.

Emma smiled while she watched her father playing around with Katelyn, even if the man did not accept Emma's relationship with Zelena, he was still on the neutral side, he was not going to neglect the child who had nothing to do with the grown up issues; and Emma still appreciated how her father did not make any nasty comment even if he wasn't in good terms with Zelena. Unlike her mother who takes every chance she has to have a conversation with Emma about how being Zelena is just wrong.

And speaking of the devil…

"Who does this wonderful happy laughter belong to?" Snow asked as she stepped in the station and let's say she was surprised to see Katelyn sitting on top of Emma's desk and having fun with her husband who was on his knees on the ground, basically crawling around and hiding behind the desks.

Emma quickly got on her awkward and self-defence mode as she straightened up her back but still kept firm hands on Katelyn's small body. "Hey." She greeted her mother.

Snow was still lost as she stepped further into the station. "Hi." She greeted and now looked at her husband who was standing up. "What is she doing here?" Snow asked when her eyes went back to her daughter.

Emma swallowed hard at her mother's question, but answered it nonetheless. "Zelena has a cold and she doesn't want to infect Katelyn, so I took her today with me." Emma explained.

Snow frowned slightly at that because she could understand Emma's words by two ways: one Zelena asked Emma for a favour and her daughter went to pick up Katelyn, or two, Emma spent the night over, or maybe Snow was just being paranoid. She knows her daughter is dating the witch, it's not something she approves or feels proud of, she simple doesn't see how can Emma even be in love with the Wicked Witch.

"So what are you doing here?" Emma now asked still with a tensed and awkward expression on.

"Well I-.." Snow was about to explain her reason but then sound of high-heels clacking against the ground made everybody look at the door and it was Regina Mills stepping inside the station.

And Emma felt like everything was against her today. "Great." She muttered under her breath before slightly tug Katelyn closer in a protective way.

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she eyed the station, easily feeling the tension, but her eyes quickly landed on the toddler. "What is Katelyn doing here?" The brunette asked.

And Emma took a deep breath as she tried to not make any eye contact with Regina. "Zelena has a cold, she didn't want Katelyn to get infected so I brought her with me today." She exclaimed for the second time.

Regina frowned. "Then she could've called Robin to take care of her."

"Robin already had her week with her." Emma clenched her jaw as she now finally looked at dark chocolate eyes.

Regina rose her chin slightly. "Yes, but if she's sick and incapable of taking care of Katelyn-"

"She's not incapable." Emma stated, her voice slightly louder than before, only to show that she was getting upset. "She just has a simple cold. You are only contagious on the first three days of the cold, she will be better tomorrow."

David gave her look, like he was surprised for that kind of information, and so did Regina.

"What?" Emma eyed them with a frown before roll her eyes. "I know stuff too, okay? Plus, Lena told me that."

Snow's eye twitched at the nickname, and Regina simple cleared her throat as she fixed her hold on her purse. "Anyway, I am just here for a report." Regina said.

"What kind of report?" Emma perked up an eyebrow and looked up at the mayor as Katelyn was now playing with her hair and stopped paying attention to the adults around her. "I left them all from last week on your desk this morning."

"That's what I thought but I remembered I got a call from somebody who was upset about his missing tools. So I told him to inform you." Regina explained. "But I didn't saw that report on my desk today."

"Yea that's 'cause it was his son taking his tools to build his own fort." Emma shrugged. "I went do some kind of stakeout this weekend and it was his son and friends basically taking the tools."

"Well I am glad that was solved but I still need the report." Regina requested.

Emma sighed out and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll write it up when I got time because now.." She looked down at her watch around her left wrist. "..I gotta go." Emma informed as she stood up from her chair while bringing Katelyn up in her arms.

"Why?" Regina bluntly asked.

Emma rose her eyebrows at that question. "Because it's my lunch break now." She simple stated as she grabbed her phone and went through it just with one hand while holding Katelyn against her hip with her other arm.

"Oh, then you can join me for a lunch at Grannies!" Snow suggested with a smile as she clapped her hands together.

"No can do, mom." Emma said as she fixed her hold on Katelyn. "I am having lunch with Lena." The blonde smiled when she looked down at her phone and saw the text: 'I prepared your favourite. I swear I did not sneeze into it. Get home, Swan.' Zelena was bossy when she wanted to, but it still made Emma smile how the redhead simple said 'get home', it made her feel like she already lived there even though she has been spending a lot of her time in Zelena's house.

"Oh." Snow sounded disappointed as she felt very uneasy knowing that her daughter was going to have lunch with that witch, she really can't get used to this relationship her daughter is having, and she hopes so much it's just a fleeting thing.

"Yea." Emma nodded as she shoved her phone inside the pocket of her jeans and started to grab her car keys and jacket with her free hand. "Anyway, I am going." She walked up to the exit but stopped when she was just couple of feet away from Regina. "I'll get your report done this afternoon." She informed.

Regina simple nodded and looked down at the redhead toddler with a smile, she loved spending time with Katelyn when it was Robin's week turn, and the toddler was always cheerful around her but it seems right now she was paying more attention to Emma's necklace.

"Okay then, I'll see you guys later." Emma forced a quick smile to everybody and when she was about to leave the station Regina stopped her.

"Wait, do you have her car seat?" The brunette asked and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Of course I have her seat. How do you think I got here in first place?" The blonde replayed and then remembered something. "Oh mom!"

Snow quickly looked at her with a hopeful smile. "Yes?"

"What's the best meds for runny nose, cough, and like sore throat, also headaches, I think." Emma said trying to remember the all symptoms Zelena was feeling this morning and the past two days.

Snow's smile quickly dropped as she pressed her lips together. "I guess ibuprofen is the best for headaches and sore throat. Then dextromethorphan for cough and the nose." Snow explained her.

Emma quickly smiled. "Great, thanks!" She thanked while making mental note of the names. - Then she looked down at the redhead toddler. "Let's go see Mommy!" Emma said in a hushed tone and with a big smile as Katelyn looked up at Emma and smiled showing her four front teeth. "Mommy." She repeated and Emma simple encouraged which lead the toddler to start clapping their way out of the station and get all pumped to see Zelena.

Regina was left behind along with Snow and David. They were all conflicted: David simple felt awkward because he didn't know exactly what to feel about his daughter's relationship, Snow felt very uneasy about this whole thing with the Wicked Witch and Regina simple felt disappointed and jealous how that toddler was now going back home to her mother and not back to her mansion.

"Well I guess I should go order something from Grannies and we can have our lunch here?" Snow asked, deciding to change subject and shake all those thoughts off of her mind.

David cleared his throat and nodded as he rubbed his chin. "Yes, that sounds good."

"Do…do you want to join us, Regina?" Snow asked making Regina snap out of her thoughts.

The brunette quickly shook her head as she took a deep breath. "No, thank you. I have too much paperwork at hands right now." She then gave them a polite smile and left the station as well.

Now it was only David and Snow, and the blond man put his hands on his sides. "So…it seems it's getting even more serious." David commented, talking about the relationship Emma was having with Zelena.

Snow quickly sighed and shut her eyes for a second. "I don't even want to think about it. Let me just go get some food and then we can have a peaceful lunch." Snow said as she approached her lover to give him a kiss on the lips before leave the station to get them food.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! What did you guys thought about it?**

 **Should I carry on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am glad you people enjoy this story. Here you go another chapter to settle things better.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A cold – Part II

 **Zelena's Lake House**

Emma was now walking over some large plain rocks that created a path to the main door of the lake house. It was a beautiful place, very rustic, dark wood and dark bricks then details of a very dark green, plus it had a healthy grass around it and some bushes, there were no flowers because Zelena just liked the green colour the bushes and the grass had. – This house was actually built with the witch's magic, right after the all dark one thing calmed down and of course before she had her magic locked away by the blue fairy. She thought she needed a new place for a new beginning.

"Lena!" Emma called out as she now reached the door and knocked on it, then encouraged Katelyn to also knock by gently holding her hand and make her softly hit her palm against the dark wooded door.

And in few seconds the redhead woman opened the door with a small closed smile across her face, eyes half closed and a slightly red nose. "Hello my lovelies." She greeted with her British accent.

"Hiii." Emma smiled sweetly when she saw Zelena and heard the greeting. "Mommy!" Katelyn quickly exclaimed when she noticed it was her mother opening the door.

"Yes, munchkin. Mommy's here." Zelena simple gave a weak smile to her daughter before step aside and let the two enter the house so she could close the door. "The pasta is still warm. Let me just put up the table and then we can eat."

"I got you some meds for your cold." Emma turned around to face the other woman once they were inside and nodded her head when Zelena spoke about the food. "Okay, but where's my kiss?" The blonde perked up an eyebrow.

"Love, I am sick." Zelena showed her left hand that was holding a used tissue and then grabbed the bag that contained the meds. "I hope I don't get worse by taking this."

"Aaaand your point is? I still want my kiss." Emma frowned slightly with a pout. "And that's supposed to make you feel better."

"Oh please, don't pout. I just don't want you to get infected." The redhead explained but Emma wasn't going to take no for an answer.

So she approached the other woman nonetheless and tried to kiss her lips but Zelena pressed her palm against Emma's tummy to keep her away as she moved her head to the side. "I am not going to give you a gross sloppy full of germs kiss!" Zelena exclaimed with a raspy voice because of the sore throat.

Emma chuckled lowly at that as Katelyn simple watched them while having few of her fingers in her mouth. "So the witch just doesn't want to give a bad kiss?"

Zelena rolled her eyes and swatted her hand between them. "Not a witch anymore, and no I do not wish to ruin my record full of perfect kisses."

"Well I wouldn't say full-" Emma was about to tease her but then Zelena gasped and gave a fake hurt look. "You know I am joking." Emma grinned and then quickly pecked the taller redhead's lips, not giving her anytime to move back.

And the kiss was indeed sloppy because Zelena wasn't even expecting for it, so she didn't have her lips ready for the kiss. "Emma!" She scolded.

"Sorry." The blonde gave a sheepish smile.

"Mommy." Katelyn was now demanding attention and totally ready to throw a tantrum because she wanted to be in her mother's arms.

"She wants you." Emma pointed out.

"Baby don't cry. Let mommy first clean her hands very well." Zelena said as she looked down at her toddler before quickly go upstairs to the bathroom so she could wash her hands and use the disinfect gel; also to put the meds away.

In the meantime, Emma was trying to calm down a fussy Katelyn who was now already standing on the ground with the help of Emma's hands holding her tiny ones. "Easy there, Kitty-Kat, mommy will be right back." She assured the toddler but obviously Katelyn's fuss only grew and she dropped herself on the ground, not wanting to hold Emma's hands anymore as she began to whimper and pout.

"Mommy's back! No need for all that fuss, munchkin." Zelena said as she was now stepping down the stairs and Katelyn was quickly making her way over her mother by crawling. When they were close enough, Zelena picked her up and tucked her against her hip, slightly lower than usual only because she didn't want the toddler very close to her face.

"Ah, see she just needs you as much as I needed that kiss." Emma grinned as she clapped her hands together behind her back and approached the redheads. "You are very wanted; you know that, right?"

Zelena smiled down at her daughter before look up at Emma when the blonde approached her and basically let her know how much she was wanted, which was something that Zelena needed to hear often because the only people who seemed to want/need her was her daughter and Emma. "As are you, my darling, and what I would want you to do right now is set up the table." The redhead smirked.

And Emma rolled her eyes with a smile. "Okay, I will do it." She placed her palm behind Zelena's lower back to give a soft rub before walk up to the kitchen to get the plates and then to the dining room to set up everything.

Zelena simple played with her daughter by using a small sized cute teddy bear and rub it softly over her chubby nose while making hushed high pitched noises for the toddler who was having fun.

"What is Katelyn going to eat?" Emma called out as she was now placing the glasses.

"I made carrot soup for her." Zelena replayed as she now walked up to the kitchen and gave the teddy bear to her daughter so she could remove the lid of the pot where the carrot soup was.

"Thank god, adults get pasta." Emma muttered as she was first pouring the soup in Katelyn's plastic bowl.

"Some healthy food would do you good." Zelena pointed out as she fixed better her hold on her daughter.

"Hmn, no. I am good like this." Emma wrinkled her nose at the thought of getting soup and then walked back to the dining room to place Katelyn's bowl down and get Zelena's plate before go back to the kitchen. "Tell me when it's enough for you." Emma said as she was now putting the pasta in the plate.

"It's amazing how you stay like that after all the calories you get." Zelena commented as she watched Emma putting the pasta in her plate, she didn't feel like eating much because of this stupid cold. "That's enough." She muttered when she figured she had enough food in her plate.

"Look who is talking." Emma gasped and faked a frown as she stopped putting food in the plate.

"Excuse me, I don't eat like a teenager boy."

"Maybe so but you are very skinny."

Now it was Zelena's turn to gasp. "I am not that skinny."

"I am not complaining!" Emma quickly defended herself as she went to the dining room to place Zelena's plate down and get her own before go back to the kitchen. "Obviously if you gained a little bit more weight, you'd have a great-"

"I think somebody's a step closer of going into fasting." Zelena warned.

Emma frowned slightly at her, wondering what she meant till she realized Zelena was basically threatening her about no more 'sexy time'. "You can't do that!" Emma basically groaned. "Okay, sorry. You are perfect just the way you are, really. Your body is very attracting and your bo-"

"Emma, please. We've got children present." Zelena pointed out and Emma simple got a deep blush upon her cheeks.

"Sorry." She muttered with a small pout as she began to put food in her own plate.

And Zelena smirked at how she made the blonde blush but then she was wondering when was she going to stop putting so much pasta in her plate.

So when she did stop she just gave her a look and Emma looked back at her with a slight frown. "What? I am hungry."

"Of course you are." Zelena gently snorted at that as Katelyn made a high pitched noise to make her presence known and because her teddy bear had fell on the ground, she just chuckled at it.

Emma chuckled as well and bent down to pick up the teddy bear so she could hand it back to Katelyn. "There you go, Kitty-Kat."

"Even the nickname you gave her sounds like a chocolate." Zelena rolled her eyes as she grabbed Katelyn's water cup before go to the dining room.

"Don't hate, it's an adorable nickname." Emma said as she followed Zelena with the plate on one hand and the juice bottle in another. "I gave you a cute nickname too."

"I guess so." Zelena replayed as she put Katelyn in her chair and Emma placed her plate down while pouring juice in her and Zelena's glass.

Soon the couple and the toddler were eating, Emma was the one now feeding Katelyn because Zelena was having another 'invasion' of sneezes. She made sure that the soup wasn't too hot for the little one every time she took a spoon of it. – It was only a matter of time till everybody was done and it didn't take long to get Katelyn asleep for her usual nap, hell the toddler was already all sleepy while trying to eat the soup.

So Emma was in the kitchen, finishing washing the dishes as her girlfriend went upstairs to put Katelyn in her crib. – And when she heard a sneeze, she knew it was Zelena coming back down. "Have you already taken the meds?" Emma asked as she washed the glasses.

"I'll take it later." Zelena mumbled before blow her nose against a tissue.

"I asked my mom which ones were the best, and she pointed out those. So I think they will really help you." Emma spoke before turn off the water.

"We shall see." Zelena shrugged before approach the blonde woman but still kept few steps away.

"You have a serious problem with germs." Emma chuckled lowly when she noticed the distance that Zelena still put between them. "I won't get infected. I am tough." She wiggled her eyebrows in a silly way.

Zelena rolled her eyes before sniff and fold her arms in front of her chest. "I am not taking any chances."

"Oh please." Emma scoffed before approach the taller woman and trap her against the counter by placing her hands over it on the redhead's each side. "I will be fine." Emma mumbled before lean up to kiss Zelena's pinkish lips.

And this time the redhead did not fight it because if she was honest to herself she was dying for a proper kiss; so she just wrapped her arms loosely around Emma's neck and moulded her lips against thin ones while allowing their tongues to just slightly brush against each other before pull her head back. "That's enough." Zelena said with a faint smile.

Emma lowly groaned when Zelena broke the kiss. "I guess that's gotta be enough for the rest of the day." She mumbled with a pout.

"You are still going to work, right?" Zelena asked as she kept her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Yup, things are slow though, but I have to finish this report." Emma shrugged as she now placed her palms on slim sides. "But after finishing the report and spend a couple of hours at the station I could ask my dad to cover the rest of the day for me and then I could come here." Emma suggested before bit the inside of her lip. "That is, if it's okay with you." She didn't want to push it, because even if she spent a lot of nights over, she still didn't have any keys nor Zelena had suggested for Emma to really move in.

"I would love to." Zelena gave a weak smile before lean forward and peck her forehead.

"Great!" Emma exclaimed a bit too excited before close her eyes on the second Zelena pecked her forehead, she liked the sensation and it was a lot easier for the redhead to give her that kind of kiss than Emma to her. "Oh, do you want me to take Katelyn again?"

"Katelyn will be out for a while, so I can manage it." Zelena slowly unwrapped her arms from the other woman's neck.

"Alright." Emma now stepped back as she began to check her pockets to make sure she still had her phone and car keys. – While Zelena went to the entrance to get the leather red jacket from the coat rack.

"Your car keys are in the pocket of your jacket." Zelena informed.

"Oh, thanks." Emma stepped out the kitchen and went to the door before dress the jacket with Zelena's help, who was making sure it was well presentable. "It's a leather jacket, you can't possible remove the all wrinkles on it." Emma pointed out with a low chuckle.

"I can try." Zelena mumbled before give a soft pat on her shoulder. "Well, I will see you later, love."

"See you later." Emma smiled and quickly pecked her girlfriend's cheek before walk out to her car, so she could carry on with the rest of the day and a goofy smile on her face. – While Zelena just leaned against the door, grabbed the edges of her button-less coat and wrapped it better around herself while tucking her hands under her own armpits as she watched Emma leaving.

* * *

 **So! Still good?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Rules

 **Sheriff Station**

" _Ready to kiss and makeup?" Zelena taunted with a smirk as she eyed the eyes of the Dark One._

 _Before she could lean back on her chair, Emma had basically thrown herself forward, catching plump pink lips against her red ones. The kiss was hungry and rough, their teeth even bumped but the only thing that made Zelena wince in pain was when the Dark One took her lower lip between her teeth and bit it hard. "The question is, are you ready?"_

" _I was born ready." Zelena snarled and quickly pushed Emma against the table, forcing her to just lay back as the witch grabbed her sides and kissed her lips roughly again. – The Dark One was fighting for dominance as well because there was no way she would be pinned against the table by a pregnant magicless witch. So she reached behind for the other woman's back and grabbed her ass tightly before use her magic on them._

 _Zelena wasn't in the dining room anymore, nor was she on top. She was over some bed, with her wrists tied up and just on her underwear. "This isn't fair." The redhead spat out with a frown as she struggled to get her wrists free from the headboard of the bed._

" _Who says I play fair?" Emma smirked and began to crawl over the bed to get on top of the other woman and allow her hands to grope every inch of the freckles pale skin under her. "You should know that by now." She showed an evil smirk before tilt her head down and start sucking the pulse point on the redhead's neck. Despite their position and despite being the Dark One, the blonde still made sure to sat on Zelena's lap and not over her stomach._

 _Zelena was still fighting against the ropes around her wrists and she even tried to kick the Dark One when she was crawling over her but Emma was quick to grab her legs on place and ravage her neck with teeth, tongue and lips, making her tilt her head back to expose more her neck to the blonde woman as pleasing sounds escaped her pinkish lips._

" _Emma, Emma…Emma!"_

Emma basically snapped out of her daydream when she heard her father calling out for her. "Wh-What?" She cleared her throat trying to push back those thoughts from her and Zelena.

"Your phone. It rang." David told her as he pointed at the iphone over the desk.

"It did?" Emma perked up an eyebrow because she didn't hear anything.

"Yes, it's on vibration. You seemed quiet lost there." David chuckled lowly.

"Y-Yea, you know..uhm rough night." Emma quickly shrugged as she went to pick up her phone.

But those words only made David perk up an eyebrow, wondering what his daughter really meant by 'rough night'.

"Oh god, dad!" Emma groaned when she noticed his look. "It was because of Katelyn, jeez."

"Sooo…." David pursed his lips as he awkwardly looked around. "You stayed the night?"

"Well..yea." Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she noticed she had a call from Zelena, which got her easily worried because the redhead was sick. "And Katelyn was very cranky, so yes rough night, not much sleep. But anyway, I have to see what Zelena needs." Emma told him as she went to her office, obviously the all glass wouldn't hide her but the closed the door would slightly cover the sound. "What's wrong?" Emma quickly asked when she heard Zelena picking up the call.

" _Nothing's wrong, darling."_

Emma sighed relieved at that. "But why did you called me?"

" _I can't call you, now?"_

Emma heard a cough after those words. "Of course you can, I just thought there was something wrong since you usually text."

" _I just felt like listening to your voice."_

"Okay, seriously, what do you want?" Emma chuckled because she knew Zelena was never this 'sluggish'.

" _I can't believe you think so poorly of me." A sniff. "But as a matter of fact I do need something."_

"Yup, totally knew it." Emma grinned.

" _Oh shut it. I just need diapers; they are running out."_

"Okay, do you want something else I can pick up on the way?"

" _No, just make sure you bring yourself."_

"Right, I'll bring onion rings." Emma awkwardly replayed.

" _Don't tell me I just made the sheriff shy."_

"No!" Emma said with a pout as she tried to ignore how her cheeks were warming up. "I am just..at work so."

" _And what are your thoughts about using the sheriff desk for s-"_

"Zelena!" Emma hissed through the phone because she didn't need to listen to these kind of words with her father on the other side of the room, the glass walls wouldn't stop her father from seeing the blush upon her cheeks.

" _Well then, when you are done being so prude come meet me."_

Emma rolled her eyes. "Love you too."

" _Of course you do. Don't forget to bring the diapers and the onion rings. A- Oh, Katelyn's crying, I will see you later, I love you."_

And the call ended just like that, leaving Emma with a goofy grin and a slight blush upon her cheeks. Now she totally was pumped to finish the report, because she couldn't wait to get it done, and then bribe her father to cover up for her for the rest of the day.

When she took a look up at the rest of the station through the glasses, she noticed her father giving her a look that totally said he had a fair idea of what Zelena told her on the phone and Emma only got more embarrassed by that, so she decided to finish the report in her office.

* * *

 **Mayor's Office**

Emma knocked on the Mayor's office door as she had a folder on her hand, ready to give Regina the report she so seemed to need. – When she heard Regina's voice confirm her to step in, Emma finally opened the door and stepped inside, let's say knocking on doors was something she learned recently. "Hey." Emma cleared her throat before greeting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan." Regina placed the pen down for a second as she looked up at the sheriff through her glasses. "Do you got the report I requested?"

"Yes, ma'am." Emma replayed and approached the desk to put the folder over it. "The report is all set and done."

"Hmn." Regina picked up the folder once it was on her desk and went through it to read the report, really quick. "Everything seems in order."

"Of course it is, that isn't my first report." Emma replayed with a smirk. "Well now that everything's done.." Emma wanted to hurry this up because she couldn't wait to run to Zelena's house and give all her attention to the redhead.

"Yes, of course." Regina cleared her throat before adjust herself better on her seat. "Oh, before I forget. Henry mentioned wanting to spend the week with you."

"Did he?" Emma smiled because she missed her son, of course they have been talking to each other but not as much as they used to. It's like the tables turned and now Regina was the good cop and Emma the bad cop in parenting.

"Yes, he did, and I suppose he can spend the rest of the week with you."

"Thanks! I'd love to spend some good time him. Missed the kid."

"As he misses you, however.."

And now Emma frowned at that because with Regina there was always a 'but' this time a 'however'.

"He can only be in your house." Regina simple stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't want him in Zelena's house or around her."

"What?" Emma groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Zelena's your sister, Henry's basically her nephew."

Regina clicked her tongue. "Don't remind me." She put her reading glasses aside. "But that's the rules, Miss Swan. You can spend the week with him, he can sleep over, but only in your house, and only be around Zelena if really needed, and when I say really needed, I mean a death threatening situation."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek because Regina was being so unfair, and it didn't make sense why would she demand such things. "Okay, look. I wasn't even going to let Henry sleepover Zelena's house, I don't even live there for Christ's sake! I am dating your sister, not married to her, so yes don't you worry about where Henry is going to stay over."

Regina frowned at the blonde and paid attention to her words, she wanted to interfere so much but she also knew if she said anything without thinking she could ruin things more than they were already ruined and she needed to keep a bound with Emma, at least professional as possible so they don't attack each other's neck every time they see each other.

"But Zelena is my girlfriend, whether you like it or not, so she might spend some time with me when Henry is around." Emma now folded her arms and refused to chicken out; she had enough of the all hate towards her relationship with the redhead woman, she could get it people didn't like Zelena, but that's completely different from dismissing her relationship, dismissing her happiness.

Regina let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed her forehead softly. "I already told you the rules, Emma. I am not going to discuss this with you anymore. I just don't want Zelena around Henry, whatever you do with the witch in free time is not none of my business, so I could care less about that. Just make sure he's not around her." Now she picked up her reading glasses and her pen, basically telling the sheriff she was done with this argument.

Emma wanted to so much to carry on this conversation because it would allow her to same so many things she has been swallowing this past few months, but maybe it was the best to keep her mouth shut as well because Regina wasn't making much effort on insulting. "At what time do I pick him up?"

"His classes are actually ending in an hour, I'll text him to just go pack up something at the mansion and then he can text you whenever he's ready to go."

"Great, then you do that and I'll be waiting." Emma told her as she was already leaving the office.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion – Zelena's Lake House**

Emma cursed in her mind because she was on her way to pick up Henry before even give Zelena the diapers. She got Henry's text when she was at the market, so she had to hurry up if she wanted to still get the onion rings for Zelena as well. – Whenever she reached Regina's mansion, she quickly honked, to alert Henry she just arrived.

"Hey ma!" Henry said with a bright smile when he reached the car. "Took you long." He chuckled lowly before open the door and get on the passenger seat.

"Sorry about that, kid. I was busy when you texted me." Emma replayed him as she waited for him to close the door so she could start the car again. "I was actually buying diapers and onion rings for Zelena."

"Oh." Henry shifted a bit in his seat, still not completely sure what were his thoughts about the relationship his mother was having with the witch.

Emma easily sensed how uncomfortable Henry got by that. "Yea, so I am just going to drop by her place really quick to give her the stuff and then we can go home."

"Sounds cool." Henry got himself comfortable in his seat as he took out his PSP to start playing.

The drive to Zelena's place was as quiet as Emma was expecting it to be, not only because Henry was playing on his PSP but also because he was uncomfortable after Emma mentioned Zelena. "I will be right back." Emma said before step out of the car and take out the two bags with the diapers and onion rings from the backseats. She still hasn't told Zelena about spending time with Henry, she knows the redhead won't have any problem with that but she just hopes Zelena had nothing planned for the two of them.

"Look who is back." Zelena said with a smirk when she opened the door to find Emma with two bags in her hands.

"Hey, babe." Emma smiled at the redhead and leaned forward to peck her lips really quick because she didn't want Henry to witness a long kiss. "I've brought you the diapers and some onion rings."

Zelena smiled against thin lips before pull her head back. "Hmn, wonderful. We can go eat these while watch TV."

"Yea about that." Emma pouted slightly. "I am with Henry for the rest of the week, and Regina-"

"And Regina told you she didn't want Henry around me." Zelena finished Emma's sentence.

"Yup." Emma felt very bad about this because she wished Zelena could be around Henry, not like they were a big happy family but just to hang out. "I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. My sister still doesn't trust me and I don't blame her. Plus, I highly doubt Henry would feel comfortable around me, special after everything." Zelena pointed out as she was starting to blow her nose against a tissue.

Emma felt just a bit better at how Zelena didn't feel bad about it, or at least didn't show any signs of it. "Yea, Henry, he's…well I don't know, I think I need to have a conversation with him soon." Emma said as she looked over her shoulder at her yellow bug. She didn't know much about Henry's thoughts but his glares and spending more time with his brunette mother.

"Maybe you should, but don't let me get in the way of you and your son's bound, Emma."

"You are never in the way." The blonde almost wined as she approached the other woman, to wrap her arms slowly around her waist. "I'll fix this, okay? And everything will be normal, and we don't have to keep anything behind doors anymore."

"I have no problem with how our relationship is." Zelena told her but she wasn't even sure about her own words. "As long as you are here with me, I am fine." The redhead admitted and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Emma nodded and kissed Zelena's lips while embracing her. Emma was not okay with how their relationship were, maybe it was good at how it was just in their own world but this didn't stop people from minding their own business, plus what if Emma wanted to take the next step? What if the relationship was long-term? What about marriage? How would her parents, her own family accept that? So yes, she wanted to make a change in this damn town, she wanted everybody to accept Zelena and leave her alone.

Zelena smiled into the kiss and enjoyed the wonderful embrace, she just loved being in the blonde's arms. "You should go now." She muttered against thin lips and pecked them again. "I am very sure you are full of my germs by now."

Emma laughed at that while shaking her head and slowly letting her grip around the other woman go. "I am telling you, I won't get sick."

"We will see about that when you wake up next morning with a sore throat."

"I will make sure to let you know if that happens." Emma winked at her girlfriend before take a step back, she didn't want to leave but she also wanted to spend time with Henry.

"You will make sure to call me tomorrow, sick or not." Zelena almost demanded. She knew this week she'd rarely spend time with the blonde sheriff, of course Henry would go to school but while Henry was in school, Emma was working and when there was finally free time, it was for Henry, so Zelena had to be satisfied with daily calls or texts for the rest of the week.

"Yes, of course, and if you need anything else, just call me, okay?" Emma now gave her a slight concerned look.

"I will be fine, darling. Now go."

"Okay, bye." Emma rushed over to just place a quick peck on the pale freckles skin before go back to her car and spend the rest of the day with her son.

Henry had stopped playing on his PSP the very moment his mother left the car because he wanted to pay attention with what was going to happen, so he carefully watched everything without getting caught and seeing his mother showing such love and intimacy to the witch was weird, but now that he looked at how she walked back at the car with a goofy smile on her face made Henry think about what kind of effect Zelena had on his mother.

"Ready for pizza and movie night, kid?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

 **So, thoughts? And what do you want Emma and Henry to discuss at home?**

 **Sorry for any mistake/typo, was in a hurry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll admit I am having tons and tons of trouble writing this fic. But here we have a new chapter and I hope my motivation to continue writing this sticks for a while now!**

* * *

Chapter 4: 'I love her' – Part I

 **Emma's House**

Emma and Henry were on the couch, eating their pizza and watching some funny show on TV. They weren't talking much, actually the only sounds made between them were small comments to the images that appeared on TV, or the TV noises, or simple their laughter.

Emma could tell that Henry had something to say since they stopped by Zelena's place but she wasn't going to push it because perhaps there were words Henry would say that she didn't want to hear. She isn't completely sure what her son thinks about her relationship with the redhead woman but she assumes it's basically what everybody feels.

Henry chewed on his pizza as he finally seemed to have the courage to voice his thoughts. "So, ma…"

"Yes?" She reached out for another slice of the pizza.

"How are things between you and Zelena?" He carefully asked and looked at her from the corner of his eye before focus his eyes back on the TV.

Emma felt rather taken back by that question because it was something she wasn't really expecting. "Huh, good, kid. Things are pretty good."

"Hmn…is it like weird?" Henry frowned slightly and finally decided to look at his mother.

"What do you mean?" Emma perked up an eyebrow and eyed him because she wasn't really understating what was his goal with this questions.

"Like you know…dating the Wicked Witch…" He seemed hesitant to use that nickname and even gave his mother a look to show that he didn't like that title either. "Is it like a normal relationship...Or like…there's rules or things you can't do or something like that?"

Emma just eyed her son weirdly and let out a chuckle. "Kid, a relationship isn't a classroom."

Henry rolled his eyes but chuckled along with his mother. "You know what I meant but my point is…are you happy?" He now seriously asked because he really needed to know.

"I am, Henry." She sincerely answered before focus her attention on the TV.

"So she makes you happy?" Henry literally grabbed his mother's face to force her to continue the eye contact because he wanted to know if she was lying or not.

Emma was confused when her son decided to grab her like that and carry on with the questions. "Yes, she does." She looked into his eyes for few seconds and finally realized what he was really doing here. He was worried about her. "I am a grownup woman, kid, and I know when people are lying, remember?"

"Yes, so you can tell she's saying the truth when she says all that lovey lame stuff?"

"Lovey lame stuff?" She laughed at his choice of words. "But yes, Henry. I can tell that she's being truthful about her feelings; and we are happy."

Henry stared a bit longer into her eyes and could tell she was really happy. Perhaps Zelena wasn't that bad, of course she had all that wicked phase but if his mother is with her now it only means Zelena's good, right? Plus, she got her magic locked away and also shares custody with Robin. That's probably enough to show that she isn't the same person anymore. "Okay, cool." He simple said and went back focusing on the movie and eating his pizza.

Emma hoped this conversation they just had would make some changes on how Henry sees Zelena. She was honestly tired of how they can't be more public open about their relationship. They should show they were in a relationship just like everyone else, right? Zelena had the right to freely walk around Storybrooke without people giving her the cold shoulder and Emma had the right to know she could just hold Zelena's hand in public and nobody would look twice or make some nasty comment about it.

* * *

 **Sheriff Station**

Emma threw the dart towards the dartboard as she let out an annoyed sigh when it didn't hit the spot she wanted. She was incredible bored and alone at the station. It was her father's day off, so that meant it was only her at the station and that meant she had nobody to talk to in order to make the time pass quicker.

She walked up to the dartboard and removed the darts she has been throwing before step away from it and stay away at the same distance she was before. "Middle." She told herself as she threw the first dart and still no luck, that made her groan. The second try was closer to the centre but it still wasn't the exact spot she wanted. When the third try came, it was a total disaster because sound of heels clicking against the ground distracted her.

She put her attention on hold of the darts and decided to listen carefully to the sound of the steps. She was still debating between two people but when she heard a tiny baby noise she knew who exactly was. "Zelena." Emma quickly said showing she was relieved and happy to see her. She didn't even give the ex-wicked witch time to step inside the main room of the station because Emma was already sticking out her head to the hallway.

Zelena was a bit startled with Emma's appearance but still very pleased. "Hello, my love." She greeted and then little Katelyn did her best to say the word 'hi' but it just came out like a high pitched yelp.

Emma winced at how Katelyn's noise hurt her ears but she missed the two redheads. "Hii, kitty-kat!" She cheerful greeted the little one and softly rubbed her head, feeling the thin red hair against her hand. "What are you doing here?" She asked once her eyes landed back on Zelena.

The redhead smiled at the interacting between her girlfriend and her daughter. "We've come to see you. If I recall, you are alone today, right?" Zelena remembered Emma complaining sometimes about the days she was alone at the station and today was one of them.

"Oh yes. So you came to get me out of my boredom? That's wonderful." Emma chuckled as she stepped further into the station so they wouldn't be in the hallway anymore.

"I'd like to think I am a good distracting. But I am pretty sure Katelyn here does the job." Zelena said as she followed after Emma and adjusted Katelyn against her side.

"Of course. She's my favourite ginger." Emma grinned and leaned her hip against one of the desks as she folded her arms.

"Well, where's the kiss to your second favourite ginger then?" She suggested as she approached the shorter woman.

Emma kept her grin as her eyes started to show lust while Zelena approached her. "Who said you were the second favourite?" She teased.

Zelena gasped and pretended she was hurt. "Now I am completely offended. Care to tell me who else could be your second favourite ginger?"

"Oh please." Emma rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms to slowly wrap an arm around the other woman's slim waist and tug her close. "You damn well know it's you." Emma tip-toed in order to reach Zelena's lips.

"Who knows? Maybe you've found another distraction." Zelena carried on with the act but Emma easily shut her up with a kiss on the lips, making her smile against thin lips. She always loved a little playful bickering between them before end it with such wonderful tender kiss that Emma seemed to have always saved for her.

Snow and David were about to walk in the main room of the station because they wanted to know if their daughter wanted to have lunch with them, but Snow quickly stopped David from getting any further once her eyes caught sight of Emma kissing Zelena. Snow was the one who stopped David from walking but David was the one who stopped Snow from making any kind of surprised noise by putting his hand over her mouth. The two Charming's just stared at each other not completely sure on what to do and wondered if they should interrupt.

"I'd never find anybody else." Emma spoke against Zelena's pinkish lips. "You are the one for me." She sincerely said and Zelena was the one shutting her up now with a kiss.

The ex-wicked witch was very pleased to hear that Emma needed her, that she was the one for the saviour and she was finally having the life she deserved. She deserved love, and she was getting it, not only from her child but also from Emma and that was just perfect. "I love your lame words." Zelena chuckled against Emma's lips before finally take a step back to give each other some personal space.

Emma rolled her eyes and playfully swatted her arm. "You can too be very lame when you want."

"Oh yes. My love, you know you are my sunshine. Without you, I would never know what to do with myself. You are my other half." Zelena was mocking her now but she kind of meant her words.

"Augh, gross." Emma chuckled and quickly pecked Zelena's cheek. "We should really have a rule between us and that would be. 'No lame talk'"

Zelena smiled at the kiss. "I agreed. Sometimes I don't know what to do or say when you come up with the most poetic things ever."

"Totally googled them." Emma said like it was a secret and then winked at the other woman.

"Of course you did." Zelena laughed and Katelyn finally made her presence known by also laughing because she just felt like it and wanted to imitate her mother.

"Aren't you the cutest?!" Emma almost yelped because she couldn't help but adore that little baby. She slowly removed the child from Zelena's arms and began to fill her with kisses here and there. Katelyn seemed to enjoy it very much because she carried on with her cute laughter.

Zelena loved to watch this moments, it made her feel like she had the family she always wished and needed. She could see that Katelyn was also loved by another person that in the future could be considered as some sort of parent; that is if Emma ever agrees that their bond is forever and if she really wants to be part of Katelyn's life.

Clearly the sheriff shows signs that she's there for Zelena and the little green bean. If Zelena ever needs something urgent from the groceries, Emma has no problem to go get it for her, because she knows how hard is for Zelena to get out of the house and walk around Storybrooke. There's always judgemental looks saved for her and the redhead always needs to mentally prepare herself every time she decides to leave the house. So, there were times she didn't feel like dealing with cruel people and thankfully Emma was there for her.

She also can't forget the times that Emma watched over Katelyn on her own because Zelena was sick or the times where she had to formally meet Robin and discuss more about their situation with the child. Usually Robin would suggest for Katelyn to stay with Regina but Zelena always knew that her daughter would be in good hands with Emma. Also, her bond with her sister wasn't the best out there, it was still the same old nasty thing but this time they weren't trying to kill each other, so it was more bitter-sweet.

"You are so good to her." Zelena allowed her thoughts to be voiced as she adoringly watched the two interact with each other.

Emma snapped out of it and looked up at her girlfriend with a silly smile. "Well, I try." She then looked at the redhead child and adjusted her against her side. "But she's a tough cookie." Emma joked and tickled the little one's belly, making her laugh again.

"God, I love you." Zelena bluntly stated and grabbed Emma's chin so she could kiss her.

Emma was surprised by Zelena's sudden moves but by now she should be used at how Zelena acts by impulsion, so it was always something new with her. She happily accepted the kiss and was loving how passionate and long it was becoming. Clearly, Zelena was showing her love right now with that kiss and Emma felt like melting against the taller woman or hold onto her but she couldn't because she was holding Katelyn.

Eventually they stopped kissing and Emma looked up at Zelena with eyes half closed. "I love you too." She whispered since her body was still waking up to the reality after being kissed like that.

But the only thing that really made her body snap out of it was the sound of somebody at the hallway and whoever was there clearly knew that they got busted because now she was witnessing her mother and father stepping inside with a weird expression on their faces that totally sold them out.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Emma nervously asked as she adjusted Katelyn on her hip.

Zelena felt her body slightly go tense but she'd never show signs of nervousness, so obviously she kept her usual pose and not so amused expression as she was watching Emma's parents.

* * *

"Huh, we, didn't want to interrupt." When Snow realized what she said it was already too late and David simple pressed his lips together.

"So, you two just stayed outside and creepily stalked?" Emma suggested with an awkward small chuckle and looked up at Zelena, noticing how quickly the happy and loosen up redhead just brought her walls up.

"No, no, of course not...anyway!" Snow figured the more she spoke, the more she'd ruin her cover. "Your father and I were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us?"

"Well I…" Emma didn't know how to answer that because she wondered if Zelena was here to also have lunch with her.

"Go, darling. Katelyn has some doctor appointment now, so I will lunch late." Zelena kept her voice low so the other two wouldn't hear clearly what she was saying.

"You sure?" Emma asked and stepped closer to the redhead, invading her personal space again. She wanted to make sure that Zelena was really okay with that and she wasn't simple doing this because it was the easiest way out.

"Yes, I am. Have a lunch with your parents. I'll call you later." Zelena showed her lover a sincere smile and slowly took Katelyn from her arms. "See ya." She mumbled those words and shameless pecked Emma's lips before turn around and leave the station, without giving any second glance to the saviour's parents.

Emma kissed back without much trouble because she was more concerned about Zelena but when she noticed that her parents still kept their weird expression on and also a bit of judgment, she decided it was time to keep the attention away from what they had just seen. "So! Lunch?" She awkwardly smiled and started to get her stuff.

"Yes, let's go." Snow smiled as well but she was already preparing a huge mental list of questions for her daughter to answer once they started to have their lunch together.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
